


~Somebody that i used to know~

by aby_hszm



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: Peter sufre por el amor de Stephen,cuando este se va de su lado.Años más tarde,el mayor regresa por su Peter,confesandole que aun lo sigue amando.Peter solo niega que lo sigue amando.'Solo eres alguien que solía conocer'
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	~Somebody that i used to know~

**Author's Note:**

> Mas Spider-Strange,ya que es mi OTP y me gusta crear contenido de ellos dos,pero ahora,les toca sufrir un poquito.

'Te ame'

Aunque Peter Parker lo pidiera,el chico ya sabía cual era su destino,sabía que no era con Stephen desde un principio,pero no quiso aceptarlo de igual manera.

Parker era un chico listo pero era muy manipulable si amaba a alguien,sabía que Strange no sería la excepción y el mayor lo controlo a su antojo.Tanto como sus amigos y su misma tía le decían que Stephen era muy sobre protector,y eso era la verdad.Hasta que el de ojos bicolor decidió irse,dejando a su pequeño novio indefenso y sin nadie a su lado.

Stephen sabía que era por su bien y le había prometido a su joven novio que regresaría por el y se irían lejos de New York.Peter acepto la promesa y espero meses.Hasta que se canso de esperar.

Peter ya era completamente un adulto,a sus 24 años ya tenía su propia empresa en el centro de la ciudad,ya habían pasado más de 7 años de que Stephen se fue de su vida.Lo supero y trato de enfocarse en su futuro,como todo buen empresario que es.No estaba al nivel de Industries Stark,obviamente,pero si era una empresa estable con varios trabajadores a su disposición.

Peter aveces como recuerdo del pasado,pensaba en Strange,cuando estaban juntos.Los recuerdos de Peter eran variados,los viajes que hacían dentro y fuera de la ciudad,las cenas y salidas que hacían a menudo y las rondas de sexo que hacían entre semana,que era casi diario,las miradas lascivas que ambos se daban era entre ellos,sin nadie más a su alrededor.Solo ellos

.

Aunque el mas chico si trato de buscarlo por muchos meses hasta a completar los tres años,Stephen había cambiado su numero y el departamento que compartían estaba vacío,las cosas de su Stephen ya no se encontraban en el único lugar que sentía que su novio estaba ahí.

Stephen sabía que lo había perdido,sabía que estaba triunfando como se lo había prometido,lo malo es que Peter fingía ya no recordar todas las promesas absurdas que hizo con el neurocirujano.Solo las tenía asiladas de sus pensamientos comunes.

[~]

Un día como cualquier otro,Stephen estaba sentado en su oficina,tras haber hecho una operación de 16 horas continuas y haber atendido a varios pacientes.Solo quería descansar un rato y poder volver a sus labores como medico,su horario ya estaba por acabar y por fin se iría a casa a descansar.

Solo quería acostarse en su cama y ver algo en el televisor mientras cenaba comida rápida.Tocaron la puerta varias veces y Strange dejo entrar a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Hey Steph ¿estas listo para mañana? -La chica peli-roja se asomo por la puerta de cristal y el medico solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Estar listo? ¿Para que? -La contraria soltó una larga carcajada,causando confusión en el peli-negro.

-Stephen dime que es una broma -Se puso seria al notar la confusión de su compañero de trabajo-,¿Mañana? Strange mañana iremos a New York por tu maldito certificado como especialista en pediatría...¿se te olvido,cierto? -Strange maldijo internamente por olvidar eso.

-No,solo no me acordaba que era mañana,justamente -suspiro enternecido-,estaré listo,no te preocupes de eso si realmente lo estás.

-Esta bien,te espero a mas tardar a las 11 de la mañana en el aeropuerto,¿oíste? -Vicent asintió-,te veo mañana,ya acabo tu turno.

-Te veo mañana Chris -Dejo caer todo su peso en su asiento,suspirando pesadamente,sabía que Peter se encontraría ahí,aunque sonara mal y algo acosador,lo stalkeaba en sus redes sociales,sabía que su amiga Michell estaría ahí para recoger su certificado igualmente que el,habían hecho algunas practicas juntos,aunque nunca entablaron conversación alguna,sabía el odio de la chica hacia su persona.

El vivía en Canadá con su mejor amiga Christine,ambos habían pedido el mismo intercambio de hospital años atrás,así que era costumbre estar juntos casi todo el tiempo.

Stephen salió de su centro de trabajo hacía su departamento directamente,ya que ni siquiera había hecho la maleta de viaje del día de mañana.Aunque solo fuera un recuerdo borroso,Stephen recuerda las veces en las que su pequeño novio hacía sus maletas,siendo muy delicado con su ropa y sobre todo en los perfumes y cinturones que guardaba en aquellos compartimentos.Peter era muy delicado con su ropa y sus cosas cuando se iba de viaje a algún lugar fuera del país,su memoria seguía engañándolo con todos esos recuerdos que tenía sobre ese castaño.

[~]

Peter era fuerte a su propio modo,había contado con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos y su tía,quien lo apoyaban en todo momento desde que comenzó su carrera en hacer crecer su empresa,la tecnología que creaba era algo única,llegando a ser el numero uno en ventas una ves,sintiéndose orgulloso de su cometido.Toda la situación de Stephen y el estaba conclusa,ya no eran nada y no sentía nada,aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario,sabía que se había ido y que nunca más se volverían a ver y que jamás volverían a estar juntos,por que así de injusto era su destino,sabía y sentía que Stephen lo había dejado,había arruinado y destrozado su corazón como el quiso y lo termino botando como si fuera un juguete roto que ya no se podría reparar.

Siendo victimario del desamor,intento tener otras relaciones,pero no duraron mucho por el,por el de ojos bicolor,solo por eso,no amaba como antes,no sentía como antes,pero era incapaz de volver a buscarlo y saber que ya había formado su familia en otro lado.

Esa tarde,decidió visitar a su mejor amiga,saliendo de trabajar,estaba algo agotado,pero no lo suficiente como para dormirse en medio camino,Michell la había invitado a pasar el rato mientras trataba de escoger algún atuendo para el día de mañana,ya que le entregarían su certificado de especialidad en pediatría,algo que tenía muy contenta a la chica.Aunque la morena guardaba aun el secreto que Strange estaría ahí,sabía que tendría que mentirle a su amigo para que fuera con ella y no la dejara sola en medio de tanta gente.

Peter se sentía muy contento,esta ves Ned no iría con ellos,el chico estaría en España construyendo una mansión en Barcelona,emprendiendo como arquitecto,uno de los mejores diría Parker.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con ese vestido? -señalo el cierre de la prenda,su amiga asintió aguantando la respiración-,deberías de probarte algo mas a tu estilo.

-¿Supones que este vestido no me queda? -La chica fingió molestia-,me costo 50 dolares.

-No,es solo que,este color no te queda MJ,estaría mejor si te pones ropa más cómoda y menos escandalosa como esta -Rio por su comentario-,pero te ves preciosa,te lo juro.

-Te creo Parker,solo déjame quitarme esto,te enseñare el otro vestido que tengo guardado.

Toda esa tarde se la pasaron así,escandalizados por encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Ambos estaban contentos por el día siguiente.

[~]

La mañana de Stephen fue algo alborotada,fueron alrededor de 3 horas de vuelo y se sentía tremendamente inquieto,su compañera estaba tranquila.Al llegar a su destino,decidieron ir primero a descansar a un hotel antes de ir a la ceremonia,comenzaría alrededor de las 8 de la noche,teniendo tiempo para arreglarse.

Respiro una ves mas el aire de la ciudad que había abandonado hace 7 años,fue en donde sus sentidos se detuvieron.Peter estaba aquí y lo vería esa noche,de alguna u otra manera,actuaría de manera indiferente,ya no eran nada y venía solo a recoger su certificado,algo que para algunos consideran anticuado o simplemente aburrido,su hospital lo quería hacer con honores para el,así que simplemente acepto ir.

Al llegar a su hotel,dejaron todas las maletas en la entrada y se dedicaron a dormir toda la tarde que quedaba.

Peter por su parte,estaba escogiendo un smooking decente para la ocasión,escogiendo un traje rojo elegante,con unos lentes rojos carmesí,que con combinaban a la perfección,siendo ese el traje y accesorios elegidos para esa noche.

El mismo se encargaría de llevar a su mejor amiga a la ceremonia.Los relojes que tenía estaban guardados en los cajones de Stephen,que anteriormente el mayor guardaba ahí los suyos.Era obvio que seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar,muebles nuevos y adornos diferentes,siendo una casa moderna pero a su gusto,sin quitar el toque que Strange dejo en aquella casa en donde habitaba actualmente.

El castaño salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de tomar ya eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde y no estaba listo,comenzaría a prepararse para estar listo y no hacer apurar a su amiga.

Stephen por otra parte,estaba poniéndose su corbata,su traje era simple,un traje negro pero elegante y para la ocasión,siendo la impresión de su amiga al verlo lucir tan bien esa tarde noche.

Ambos ya estaban listos así decidieron emprender camino hacía el salón en donde se conllevaría aquella ceremonia tan esperada por todo el docente medico.

[~]

Peter ya estaba esperando a su amiga en la puerta de su casa,la chica no tardo en bajar y abrirle la puerta,estaban listos para irse y poder presentarse,MJ realmente estaba emocionada.

Ambos jóvenes no tardaron en llegar,bajaron del auto y entraron al salón,se sentían a gusto,les dieron la bienvenida cordialmente y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Pet -el castaño la miro-,¿me veo bien? se que ya te lo pregunte muchas veces pero en verdad quiero saber si me veo bien,esto es algo importante para mi y no qui...

-Te ves hermosa MJ,deja de preocuparte,Ned también te lo confeso,te ves preciosa -la chica se sonrojo ante los halagos del castaño.

[~]

El evento comenzó,siendo casi aburrido para todos los presentes que estaban ahí,la entrega de reconocimientos comenzó,llamando como segundo lugar a Michell Jones en el área de pediatriá quien con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios lo recibio muy alegre.

Lo que Peter Parker en verdad no esperaba,era en volver a verlo ahí,y menos en recibir un certificado en la especialidad de pediatría.

Por un instante sus miradas se conectaron,pero Stephen simplemente corto esa conexión,sintiendo que su pecho se comprimía,sintiéndose triste,bajo la cabeza por unos momentos,no tenía el valor de verlo y mucho menos hablarle. 

[~]

La fiesta lo tenía abrumado,no se había levantado de su mesa desde que vio a Stephen y no quería verlo de nuevo,no quería ver como lo ignoraba enfrente de tanta gente.

Decidió irse de ahí al ver a su única acompañante y conocida de ese lugar coqueteando con un doctor,el sonrío al verla tan feliz.Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí,así que decidió irse a casa y descansar.

Se levanto de su mesa y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de aquel salón de fiestas.Su suerte era tan justa con el que se tropezó con alguien al estar a pocos pasos de la salida completamente.

Su corazón dejo de latir al ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes con azul y gris,su cuerpo se estremeció y reacciono de una manera que no reconocía,siendo evadido por una ola de sentimientos.

-P-Peter -El chico comenzó a desfallecer al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-¿S-Stephen? -al fin pudo reaccionar-,lo siento tengo que irme.

Camino mucho mas rápido,acelerando sus pasos,siendo perseguido por el mayor,quien lo tomo del brazo antes de que pisara la acera,estando completamente solos a mitad de la noche.

-Peter tenemos que hablar -hablo rápidamente.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar -Su vista se dirigió a otro lado para no encararlo-,Me dejaste solo ¿no lo recuerdas? no somos nada,así que déjame en paz -dijo bruscamente,soltándose del agarre de Strange.

-Necesitamos hablar Peter,necesito hablar contigo -el contrario solo no pudo resistirse y asintió,sintiendo un alivio recorrer su cuerpo-,vamos a tu casa y hablaremos con calma ¿si?

Peter no dijo nada y solo comenzó a caminar hacía su auto,se sentía molesto consigo mismo al no conseguir lo que quería,quiso decirle que no pero no pudo,acepto y se sintió mejor,su cuerpo lo traiciono.

Manejo en silencio hacia su departamento que tiempo antes lo compartía con Vicent,estaciono su convertible en el estacionamiento y salio de este sin esperar a Stephen.Entraron al ascensor y el neurocirujano quiso entablar una conversación con el mas joven.

-Sigues viviendo aquí -afirmo-,este departamento siempre estuvo a tu nombre,supongo que supiste aprovecharlo.

-No tenia otro lugar a donde ir,así que me quede aquí,los vecinos me conocen y me tratan bien -No dijo nada más antes de salir y abrir la puerta del departamento.

-La amueblaste...de nuevo -lo ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro que el mas pequeño escucho.

-Evidentemente ya que cuando volví una tarde,hace años,ya no había nada,pero dime ¿que quieres?.

-Te quiero a ti Peter,en verdad,me siento tan mal que estos 7 años pasaran así,me arrepiento que nuestra historia sea así -lo miro y Peter soltó una risa sarcástica y algo adolorida que hizo que el medico lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nuestra? Vicent,ya no hay un nosotros,acuérdate que tu decidiste terminar todo esto dejándome solo -suspiro-,de vez en cuando pienso en cuando estábamos juntos,cuando dijiste que te sentías tan feliz que hasta podrías morir tranquilo -trago en seco antes de continuar,recargándose en una de las cómodas de la sala-,me dije a mi mismo que eras el adecuado par mi,pero siempre ibas a tus viajes de negocios y me sentía tan solo hasta cuando estabas conmigo -mintió-,pero eso para mi fue amor y es un dolor que aun recuerdo.

-Peter...-lo interrumpió.

-Me hice adicto a cierto tipo de tristeza y me resigne a que te perdí al final,siempre fue el final -musito-,así que cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia sentido extrañarte y que al fin podía olvidarte en paz,admito que me alegre que todo ese sufrimiento de amarte terminara.

-Peter,sabes muy bien que no quería dejarte y mucho menos abandonarte,yo te amo aun y se que tu también lo haces,me fui por que tenia miedo de arruinar todo y perderte -se acerco al menor pero se alejo intuitivamente.

-¡Pero no tenías que dejarme solo! -sollozo-,Hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y no fuéramos nada ¡ya no necesito tu amor! pero me tratas como si aun me quisieras y me siento tan mal -sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse con cada palabra que decía,se sentía una apuñalada en su corazón,sus lagrimas ya estaban bajando y trato de alejarse para que el otro no invadiese su espacio personal.

-¡Déjame explicarte por que tome esa decisión! Peter solo escúchame,yo ya no podía aguantar las quejas y los comentarios que hacían sobre nuestra relación,era una variación de edad muy notoria en esos tiempos,Peter,por favor entiéndeme -trato de acercarse de nuevo a el.

-N-No,no tenías que caer tan bajo,hacer que tus amigos o tu familia recoja tus cosas cosas de aquí y hayas cambiado tu numero de teléfono,te busque por ¡tres años Stephen,por tres años! estuve loco intentando contactarte,yo no necesitaba eso Vicent,me abandonaste y te marchaste dejándome solo -termino,mirándolo a los ojos tratando de buscar algo de consideración en su mirada.

-Peter,siempre me hacías creer que era algo que yo hacía,sintiéndome molesto conmigo mismo por no nacer en tu generación,yo no quería vivir de esa manera,escuchando cada palabra que decías sobre nuestra diferencia de edad,dijiste que podrías dejarlo ir y que no volverías a tocar ese tema de conversación nunca mas.

-¡Pero no tenías que dejarme solo! Fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba,Stephen,te busque y me dejaste tirado como un juguete que rompiste,por que eso hiciste,me dejaste roto,ya no necesito tu amor para ser feliz si piensas que con saberlo volveré a ser ese chico de antes,cambie por ti -Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar para estar de frente a su ex novio-,no puedo volver a ti...lo siento.

-E-Esta bien -retomo su compostura,camino hasta la entrada del departamento para irse y dejarlo todo así-,¿seremos extraños ahora?

-Ahora..solo eres alguien que solía conocer...

'Y aun te amo'


End file.
